


Freedom Fighter

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Love month, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Vir is a freedom fighter.





	

Vir had spent most of his time in Minbar with the religious caste, all of it, in fact. He really liked them. They were all somewhat like Lennier in demeanor and their teachings made him feel like nothing at home ever had. He felt a sense of belonging. He felt empowered to do something. 

So he did. He forged hundreds, maybe thousands of travel papers for Narn refugees. Londo would kill him if he found out. The emperor would have his head, maybe even put it in the room where it was whispered he kept the heads of his enemies and talked to them. 

Vir swallowed hard. He liked his head right where it was. 

He’d been called back to Babylon 5 after a short trip to the Centauri homeworld. 

Londo presented him with a fiancé and a gorgeous one at that. He wondered what it had cost his family to get such a bride as Lyndisty. He soon found out that a room of angry Narns was preferable to his bloodthirsty little sweetheart. He was glad he found out about her before she found out all about him. 

“I blame those touchy feely Minbari.” Londo looked so disappointed in him. As much as he loved Londo, he knew he’d do it all over again if he got a chance. Not only had he learned about the Minbari. He had read quite a bit about humans and Earth History. That was why he’d chosen the name, Abrahamo Lincolni. 

It sounded Centauri but anyone who knew Earth history would associate him with a great man who freed a whole racer of enslaved people on Earth. And if they thought Vir had done even a tiny fraction of what Lincoln had done, well, he could live with that.


End file.
